Beat the Clock
by Musical Ninja
Summary: While rescuing a stray dog, Blitz is captured by the Groomer and taken to Parvo. The other Rovers only hope in finding him is to accept help from the very dog that Blitz rescued. Can they save their friend before he becomes a mutant.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Road Rovers". Said show is the property of Warner Bros.

 **Author's Note:** I got this idea a while back and, like many of my ideas, it wouldn't go away. So I decided to write it. I hope it's good. Here goes nothing.

* * *

 **Dognapped**

The day started out normally enough, Blitz and his owner got up, ate breakfast, and Blitz's owner left for work, leaving said Doberman in the care of the house staff. He did not expect the team to need him for a mission, nor did he except there to any trouble in his neighborhood, but the unexpected is called the unexpected for a reason.

Blitz was chewing on a dog bone in his yard when he heard another dog yelping for help. Curious, Blitz abandoned his bone and ran to the gate. He looked out into the street to what was going on but saw nothing. He at first assumed that it was nothing and prepared to go back to his bone when, suddenly, he saw a white female mixed breed dog running for her very life and yelping for help. Pursuing her was a woman Blitz knew all too well, Groomer.

If Groomer was after the female dog, then it could only mean that Parvo was up to his old tricks again. This thought made Blitz growl in anger. There was no way Parvo was going to turn her into a mutant, not if he could help it.

Blitz started digging himself a whole in the ground to tunnel his way out of the yard so that he could save the female dog from Groomer. He was nearly through when he heard the familiar howling of the Road Rover signal followed by the Master's voice.

" _Blitz, you're needed,_ " said the Master's voice, " _Report to Read Rover Mission Control immediately._ "

In response, Blitz barked to the Master in dog language, "That girl dog is in danger. She needs my help."

" _I understand how you feel, Blitz,_ " said the Master's voice, " _But the team needs you. Besides, in your current form, you won't be much help to her. You and the others can track her later._ "

Blitz looked back at the street and saw the girl dog still trying to evade Groomer. He watched helplessly as Groomer chased the girl dog into an alley where she would surely be cornered and captured.

" _Now, Blitz!_ " the Master's voice snapped.

Blitz narrowed his eyes, making his decision and barked back, "No! I have to save her now!"

With that, Blitz crawled through the tunnel and ran out into the street to find the girl dog. The Master called after Blitz, but Blitz ignored him in favor of saving the girl dog.

Groomer had finally cornered the girl dog. She pulled out a leash that dog catchers use walked slowly towards the girl dog as she said, "I've got you now, mutt. There is no escape."

The girl dog whimpered and coward in fear thinking that all was lost when Blitz appeared out of nowhere and bravely growled and snarled at Groomer.

Groomer turned around, saw Blitz, and snapped, "Get lost, you mongrel!"

Blitz continued to growl at Groomer, warning her to leave the girl dog alone. Groomer simply ignored his growling and tried to get back to the female dog. Blitz saw this and jumped the dark haired woman. She screamed as he stood over her baring his teeth at her. He looked at the girl dog and signaled for her to run away. The girl dog ran out of the alley and Blitz followed close behind.

The two dogs ran together and tried to find a safe place to hide. Blitz thought about bringing her to Mission Control, but did not know how the others would react to him bringing a strange dog.

Before he could think of anything else, Blitz heard Groomer's voice yell, "You are both going to pay for that!"

Thinking quickly, Blitz pushed the girl dog into nearby bushes and told her to keep quiet. He then waited out in the open for Groomer. Right on cue, Groomer came out of the alley and saw Blitz standing by still growling at her.

Groomer grinned and said, "You want to be the hero? Fine, I'll take you instead of the other dog!"

Blitz growled and charged at Groomer. Groomer in turn, blocked his bite using the dog catchers leash. Next she knocked him down to the ground. While Blitz was down, Groomer got the leash around his neck and started pulling him along with her. The girl dog watched helplessly as Blitz was being taken away. She followed close behind in secret and watched Groomer force Blitz into the back of a waiting truck. She then watched Groomer get into the driver's seat and drive away.

Knowing that there was nothing that she could do, the girl dog slumped to the ground in defeat. He just saved her life and now she could not even thank him for it. She did not even know his name.

Meanwhile, Blitz's owner was getting a call that his dog was missing. The staff suspected that he ran away, while his owner had a feeling that was not the case.

At the same time, the Master started wracking his brain to try to find the best way to tell the other Rovers that one of their own had been dognapped.


End file.
